


under veil of light

by Aj_Sinclair



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_Sinclair/pseuds/Aj_Sinclair
Summary: Zero and Kaname are attending Yuki's wedding and steal the show!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fanfic, kaname and Zero are my main OTP! i hope you will enjoy! everything belongs to their respective owners.

The night started off promising as Kaname and I attended the wedding of Yuki Kuran and Hanabusa Aido. I barely made it in time because of a situation at the hunters Association. After being made president of the association I've barely had any time to myself. So naturally my dating life was practically non-existent. That was until the pureblood king decided the enough was enough. After all the time I had to spend with kaname in the name of coexisting. We fell into bed together one winter night two years ago. Since that night kaname and I have been a couple. I am still dealing with the fallout within the hunter association because I dared to love a vampire. The latest problem was the failed assassination attempt on my life. I know kaname will be furious once I tell him what is going on within Association but I didn't want to worry him especially with the way the vampire world is reacting about our relationship. The voice of the minister saying you may now kiss your bride brought me back to the present. Kaname was Aido's best man and Yuki made me be part of her bridal party.  
I was wishing the reception would hurry up and be over. When Kaname came over to join me. I was standing with my back against a pillar and, Kaname stood right in front of me. "Zero, why have you been so quiet this evening?" Kaname asked as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. I know I can't avoid telling kaname the truth but I can’t be responsible for ruining Yuki’s wedding either. "We can talk about it later but right now you Mr. pureblood king own me I dance." Kaname let me take his hand and lead him into a dance. Kaname lent forward to whisper in to my ear" Zero what is making so nervous?"  
"I will tell you everything when you are lying seated in my arms kaname. For now let's enjoy our sister's wedding." I tell kaname while pulling him in closer than necessary for the dance. Since we have been dating the only place I truly feel safe is in his arms. But I would never let him know that. The song ended and I decided that it was time for a break from all the vampire politics and I lead him out to the balcony where we could be semi alone.  
When we were safe on the balcony and i made sure we were the only ones out there. "Sorry kaname I am not having the best day. I just need a minute with just us. When I became the president of the association I knew it was going to be hard. It's just lately it has just been too much." I can't believe I just told him that! I turned to face the night view and I forgot just how breath taking the Kuran estate was. I must gotten lost in thought because the next I knew kaname was holding me while we stared at the night sky. "Zero, don't ever apologize for being human. I don't know what has happened today yet but I know you are strong enough to get through." I leaned into my lovers embrace and rested my head against his shoulders. I decide to tell him everything. "Today was the third time this week someone tried to kill me."  
After I told kaname everything that has been happening at the hunters Association the past month he was understandably pissed. "Kaname I am sorry I haven't told you about this but have to let me handle this." during our conversation he hadn't released me from his embrace. "Zero, I know that I can't protect you from everything. I know that if I tried to keep you safe and locked up you would hate me." I turned in his embrace “I think it is time that we can come clean with everyone. I just want everything out I know that it will be worse before everyone will go the hell away. I believe if we tell everyone that we have mated and formed a blood bond they will stop you in our relationship temporary."   
After telling Kaname what I have been thinking for well the last few weeks I feel lighter. "Zero if that is what you feel you must do then I won't object. But I noticed that you didn't mention our child." It was times like this I wish my love wouldn't be so observant. “You’re right Kaname I don't really wish to tell anyone that I got you pregnant. You know everyone will believe that we mated for the sake of the child." Both Kaname and I are both capable of carrying a child. The reason we are in our current predicament is because I got home late one night after a mission and I was too keyed up sleep. I decided to wake my lover in the most delicious way possible. "Zero I don't care what people say but if you're going to tell them we must reveal everything. Even the fact that you are a pureblood." I knew he was right. “OK was still me the Vampiric nation speechless." Kaname went to the wedding director and told her he had an announcement to make. Kaname was the king of the vampire so no one would dare question him. The band was silenced and Kaname took the stage.   
When you took the microphone I join him on the stage. "First off he would like to think everyone for attending my sister’s wedding." Kaname pause for applause. "As most of you are aware I've been dating the president of the hunter Association Zero Kiryu. For the last month we have both had many assassination attempts on our lives. We believe the reason so many attempts have been made is that you view our relationship as temporary." I took the Mic from Kaname “so we thought it was time to set everyone straight. Kaname and I have been mated and blood bonded for the last year." I heard the crowd inhale "Zero and I are blood bonded and he is now a pureblood vampire." When Kaname said this I drop the spell he taught me to conceal my new status. With all the shocked gasping everyone was doing I thought they would do us a favor and kill over. “What is not public knowledge is that both zero and I possess the ability to sustain life."   
"What Kaname means it that he pregnant with the next president of the Hunter association. Now if everyone will please you please excuse us my mate is tired." I Lead Kaname from the ballroom. When we were in Kaname's room I led him to balcony. "Zero, you know tomorrow Will be hell." I started to kiss the side of Kaname's neck. “You know Kaname I have I told you that aura is irresistible since you have been pregnant?”  
“I know zero you have been extra demanding since my scent has changed."  
“If I become too demanding please let me know. I would never willingly hurt you or the child." I whispered as nibbled his earlobe. That small gesture put him over the edge and we spent the next several hours making love until the sun drove us to rest.


End file.
